Born To Go All American
by TotalEdgeHead
Summary: After a move from Georgia, Matthew 'Evan' Korklan is going to a new high school. But little did he know that his school year is going to be... All-American. *BAD SUMMARY* Just read it please and review. Evan/Jack , Alex/Mike, Cody/Ted, and others. M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Now this is a story I know, to myself, is horrible. Only reason why I put it on here was SimplyPriceless wanting me to put it on here. Now that means if I get some reviews I'll update in the future.**

"You are so fucking lucky, Evan."

Trust Evan's best friend , Cody Runnels, to see things like this. Cody is what most people would say, an optimist. Well according to Cody, Evan is always so damn lucky. "Lucky, Cody?" Evan yelled to his phone while his voice echoed through out his still emptyish room. "Name at least one reason why I'm so 'lucky'."

"Oh, you know," Cody began, "You get to start over, in a whole new school. Which means nobody knows shit about you and you can give yourself a total make over. And there won't be any bitches to be all like 'Who the hell do you think you are Matthew Korklan? I fucking seen you piss on yourself in first grade'."

"I never thought about it like that." Evan said, really the reason why he hadn't gave any thought about it was because he was to angry about moving. "And anyway, Cody that was you who pissed on yourself." Cody signs, "You know what I mean...Well. Remember Evan, I'm coming over there in a month to stay with you."

"Yeah, how can I forget something like that?" Cody laughed. "Well, I'm just making sure okay? I gotta go now, damn my mother."

"Oh okay, bye." Cody hang up and Evan groans loudly as he fell down on his new bed. Really, he missed seeing Cody's face everyday when he was in Georgia with him. And Evan haven't even thought about how he was lucky that he moved away from his friends. Also Evan do has to add how his parents told him the news that they're moving. "And we got a house that has a pool!" Was the only thing that made Evan not throw up his food was the got a house with a freakin' pool.

So Evan learned having your own pool is a lot of responsibility. Every freaking morning Evan has to check the filters and make sure they aren't all jammed up with leaves or dead moles. There's almost always a frog or two in theirs which makes Evan shiver to even think about it. And if Evan get out there early enough, they're still alive. So then Evan has to conduct a frog rescue expedition.

One day Evan showed his father and he went ballistic. "Matthew, get that thing away from me!" He shouted when Evan shoved a frog (with his gloves on of course) right in his fathers face as he read the newspaper. Evan laughed for the first time ever since they've came here. And the only reason why he hadn't told his mother was because he was afraid she would use s butcher knife and kill the poor animal in front of him. "Mom put that thing away! Its just a frog, I'll put it away somewhere!" He would say to her if she had the frog on its death bed.

Evan signed, having a pool was okay, but he missed his old friends back in Georgia. Well, one thing Cody is coming next month to stay. As in he's staying for good. Dusty is letting his son go to a different state, and staying there as well. Its not like Evan doesn't want Cody here with him, shoot he misses Cody and his pampering. "Stop treating me like I'm a child Cody. And anyway I'm older than you." Evan said to Cody one day. "That doesn't mean anything, I can still take care of you. You need to stop comparing our age difference so much." Cody responded and patted Evan's head.

"Evan! Its time for dinner sweetie!" Evan's mother's yelled and her muffled voice came through to Evan's door. Evan slowly got up and went downstairs to see both his parents at the table with their plates in front of them. Evan sat in his usual seat by his father, and stared at his plate. He wasn't even hungry, but he knew that he has to eat what's on it to leave the table. Evan's father picked his fork and aimed for the juicy steak, but his wife slapped his hand away. "We have to pray first."

"But I'm starving. I haven't ate lunch today." He pouted. "That's your fault. Now let us pray." She grabbed his hand. Evan's father groan but grabbed Evan's smaller hand. "Now bow your head you two." They listened and bowed their heads as she prayed. "Amen. Okay I'm done, you can eat now, hun." His father didn't waste anytime as he teared the steak with his fork and took large bit sizes into his mouth. "So, Evan," she glance at her husband and signed, "I'm sorry that we had to leave all your friends, especially Cody, but your father and I got to this new school."

Evan had his hand holding his head as he played with the mashed potatoes, not really listening. "I just know you'll like this school because on of our teacher friends, Mrs. Hager , son goes there. I just know you two would be good friends, not as strong as Cody's, but I know you'll get along with him." She stops to eat a pieces of meat, "His name is Jacob, and his family has offered us to come over for dinner tomorrow so no Xbox or Playstation okay Evan."

Evan only nodded and she signed over the sound of constant chewing. "Hun, eat with your mouth closed please."

**The Next Day, Monday**

"Goodbye, Matthew! Have a good time at school, sweetie! Make some friends!" Evan was just about to open the doors to the school when his Mother shouted at the top of her lungs in her van. Evan frozed when he heard laughter, he hasn't even stepped inside the damn place and he was already getting bullied. Evan just ignored his mother and walked inside.

The first thing Evan noticed was how large was the place, and that he didn't know where to go. Well apparently Evan's mom didn't told him where to go so he just went inside the first door he saw. And Evan was welcomed with a huge hug from somebody, "Hey! Your Matthew, right? I'm Mrs. Hager, your mom's friend." Evan slowly returned the hug, not knowing how Mrs. Hager even know how he looked like. "Honey, you look confused, what's the matter? Are you lost?" She asked Evan and lead him to what he believed was the attendance office area. Evan nodded, "I don't know where I suppose to go. I didn't come when she enrolled me."

"Oh." She leaves Evan and she comes back with a sandy blond teacher."This is Shawn Michaels, he's your grade level assistant principal here. Ask Shawn, you can call him by his first name, I have to go to the school I work at. I just came here to drop Jacob here." She gave Evan a quick hug and leaves.

"I'm Shawn, of course, she just introduced me to you already." Shawn smiled and pulled out his hand for a handshake. Evan hesitated briefly before he shook hands with Shawn. "What happen? You look lost."

"I'm new here, and I don't know where I suppose to go." Evan told to Shawn. Shawn nodded. "So you don't have your schedule already or you just don't know where to go?" Evan took out the paper his mother gave him before she dropped him off to school. "Is this it?" Shawn read it and smiled, "Yep, I'll just write down the classroom numbers and have Alex take you there." Shawn said as he went to the desk and took out a pen. "ALEX! Come here, I need you!"

Alex and a shorter person comes in after a few short seconds Alex glanced at Evan and smiled brightly. "Hi,I'm Kevin Keily or most people call me Alex for short." Alex pointed to the other person, "This is Mike Mizanin, don't talk to him he's kinda...emotional today." Mike glared at Alex, "Did you just called me emo?" Alex just laughed and ignored Mike. "Your new here. What's your name?"

"I'm Matthew Korklan, I prefer you call me Evan. I don't like the name Matthew that much."

"I understand you, Evan. I got use to the name Alex so much, that I really don't like Kevin anymore." Evan smiled; he likes Alex so far.

"Are you ignoring me? You just called me emo in front of the new kid!" Mike complained when he noticed nobody wasn't really listening to his nagging. Shawn comes back from writing the classroom numbers and he gave it to Alex so he can look at it. "Alex...and Mike, I need you to help Evan get to his classes. Make sure he's okay through out the day also. And can you shut up your boyfriend's mouth? He's getting to damn annoying with that voice." Shawn glared at Mike, "I'm gonna give you a detention just because you won't shut it."

Evan was surprised when Shawn said that Alex and Mike was together. They look more like enemies that lovers. Mike frowned but doesn't say anything and Alex nodded slowly, "I don't have all his classes, so I'll have Mike watch him." Mike groaned out loud, not liking Alex's plan. "I really think Ev is going to get a headache with that voice. What about John or Mark?"

"John's is sick today, remember? His parents called today to excuse him. Well I think Mark can watch him, he almost has every class with him." Alex said as he gave Evan's schedule back. Shawn's mouth turns to a 'o' and he laughed "I forgot about that. I think Marky is okay, just make sure Evan doesn't talk with Mike, k?"

Mike just stand there with disgust written all over his face, after he heard Alex and Shawn not wanting him around Evan. So why are they letting a six foot person, who looks like he should be in college, watch the new kid? Mike sure didn't know why, he's a perfect choice, but nooo he's to 'talkative' and he might hurt Evan's brain."Oh and Evan, if he asked what took you so long just say that you was with me, okay. I don't have anymore passes." Shawn gave Alex and Evan a hug and he leaves. Alex turned to face Evan and smiled. "We should go, first period started like six minutes ago. Well since I'm a office assistant, I really don't care much, but since this is your first day you shouldn't be late. Let's go!" Alex grabbed Mike's wrist and made sure Evan was following.

**A Few More Minutes Of Alex and Evan Talking and Mike's Grumpyness (He's all bitching on how Alex and Evan getting along so quickly)**

"So, Evan, this is your first period is located at. And it just happens to be Mike's also, but he's all afraid of Cole's talking is gonna kill him, well at least he knows how we feel about him now." Alex and Evan both laughed and Mike just walks away, feeling left out. "Aww, babe, come back!" Alex called out to Mike. "No! Go talk to Evan ,your new friend and leave me alone!" Mike's voice echoed through out the empty hallway. "Look, Mike's obviously jealous of you and me." Alex whispered to Evan. "I guess I have to chase his ass now. See you later in fourth period, Ev." Alex gave Evan a hug, that Evan actually was happy to return. "Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Ev." Alex leaves to go find a bitching Mike Mizanin. Evan looked at the door and he got scared, he only wished Alex or at least Mike could go in with him. Evan is not good at this part, you know you have to stand in front of the whole class, that possibly hates your guts already, and tell the idiots about yourselves. Its not like there going to remember your name until you have to work with them part that scared Evan. Its the teasing about his sexuality that's making him afraid.

Cody, who's happily homosexual and proud, said this to him yesterday, "Nobody is gonna know your gay, unless you tell them dumb asses so don't even mention your sexuality all together, Ev. And avoid looking at the sexy boys that happened to be there, and just tell the class your name and sit your ass down." And Evan is going to do exactly that, tell his name and sit down.

So Evan knocks on the door, and the door creak open. "Who are you? You better not be a student thinking they can skip in here."

"No. No. I'm new here and this is my class."

The person raised their eyebrow, "Then why are you ten minutes late?"

"I was with Shawn Michaels, he told me to tell you I was with him. He said something about not having any passes."

"That sounds like Shawn...Fine, you can come in." The person fully opened the door and Evan first noticed one thing. 'He's so freakin' tall!' The guy was like six feet tall and to Evan that was scary, Evan is only 5,7 and that guy looked like his 6,6. Evan gulped and walked past the giant.

**Now I had to shorten Chapter One. The longer version had Evan meet Jake Hager (Jack Swagger) and other stuff. And I'll probably put ch. Two and three here. Well depending on the reviews, I'm just like SimplyPriceless your comment adds fuel to this fire! Review please, please please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Jacob Hager

Chapter Two

"I'm Mark." The giant told Evan as he walked pass him. Evan mentally gasped. Mark? Didn't Alex and Shawn mentioned a Mark a few minutes ago when he was in the office? Well all Evan knows is that there's a shit load of Marks around this school, and this Mark is probably just one of those Marks. "Thank-you Mark for opening the door."The teacher said as he walked closer to Evan. Mark just walked away, probably back to his seat and not giving the teacher or Evan any attention. Evan was nervous, he can already feel the class eyes all over his small body. 'I thought this was easy! The way Cody said it, he makes everything sound so damn easy!' Evan though and gave an awkward smile to the teacher and the class. The teacher smiled brightly at Evan.

"I'm Hunter. Luckily, Cole isn't here today so I'm the substitute today...Your new, what's your name?"

Evan is starting to wonder how almost everybody knows he's new here. Its starting to get weird, like Mrs. Hager. "I'm Matthew Korklan, or just Evan." Evan said. Hunter, who wrapped Evan with his arm on his shoulder like he's known Evan forever, just nodded and looked to the class. The class was whispering, pretty loudly by the way, and Evan can pretty much hear their little conversations. Evan. They was talking about him, especially the girls. Those girls look at Evan with lustful eyes and they obviously wanted to tear off Evan's clothes. (One of the reason he prefers boys) Evan just shivered at the thought, he's going to make sure to stay away from them bitches.

"Well, class this is Evan, and he's new so don't try to corrupt his mind with your whispering." The girls giggled and stopped their gossiping. Evan was thankful for Hunter because they started to talk about how he'd look without his shirt. "Um...Really I don't see any seats-Oh wait there's one by Jacob." The class giggled (weird, the boys giggled too) and looked at Jacob in the far back corner.

"This seat is taken."

"Umm...by your stuff? That doesn't count so Evan is going to sit with you."

Evan stared at Jacob, wondering if that's Mrs. Hager's son. Well he did looked like her with his messy blond hair. Jacob glared right at Evan and Evan quickly looked to Hunter, who was smirking now. "Don't worry he's all bark but no bite, Ev. Go sit with him." Hunter gave him a little push toward the blond and Evan slowly walked. 'This is hard, these people are looking all over me! Their eyes burn!'

Evan stared at Jacob, wondering if he's going to move his stuff from his seat. Jacob glared at Evan. "You better stay there, twerp." He growled. Evan only nodded and stand in front of the desk. Hunter just stared at the scene and signed. "Sit down, Evan. Jacob, if you say anything to Evan, I'll give you a detention. Now move your shit!" Jacob frowned, but doesn't say anything as he moved his bag. Evan hesitated briefly, and slowly, slowly sat at the far edge of the seat next to Jacob. He really didn't know why he was scared for, Hunter said he's all bark but no bite, so he edged a little closer to Jacob.

"Ok, so...um what does Cole usually do here, exactly?" Hunter asked the class as he seen Evan sit down.

"He mostly blabs about his family, and stuff." Mark said, dully. Hunter nodded, "So do you guys want to know about Shawn or our kids?" The class had to think for a moment before they chosen Shawn. Hunter smiled, and began to ramble about funny times with Shawn.

Evan started to feel Jacob's uncomfortable stare burning into his skull and he tried to scratch his head so he can at least feel a little comfortable sitting here. He tried to listen to Hunter's story about how Shawn loves the great outdoors, but Jacob's eye laser is VERY powerful by the way. "I told you not to sit here." Jacob growled. Evan mentally screamed as he got scared of the sudden growl. Evan just simply ignored the blond basterd and listened to Hunter's story.

"Are you ignoring me?" Jacob asked, giving Evan a little shove. "Are you even listening to me, shortie?"

Shortie? Now listen here, Evan is not short he's just slightly shorter than the average joe! Evan completely loses it, "Who the hell are you callin' short, you blond basterd." Evan sternly said, and trying to whisper the 'blond basterd' part so the class and Hunter couldn't here. "Who the fuck do you think your talking too?"

"I'm talking to you, dumb ass. You can't hear or somethin'?"

"Of course I heard you, your high pitch voice is too annoying not to hear." Evan gasped, loudly. Hunter paused his story and looked over to Evan. The class also turned their heads to stare down Evan. "Have you ever heard your fucking voice? I can barely understand your ass with that fucking speech impediment." The class, and Hunter, gasped loudly at Evan's harsh words and then started to laugh historically at Jacob. Jacob just slides down in his seat, completely embarrassed now.

"Hahaha...Okay. Back to my story! Where was I, again?"

"Shawn almost shot you when he tried to shoot a squirrel in a tree." Mark answered again. Hunter laughed. "Yeah...That poor, poor squirrel...Shawn never did shot the thing, but he sure did shot me!"

"I hate you." Jacob grumbled to Evan.

"I hate your ass too."

**At Lunch.**

"Alex, do you know who's Jacob Hager is?" Evan asked Alex...and still grumpy Mike at lunch. Alex narrowed his eyes at Evan and nodded, "Yeah, he's on the football and the wrestling team here. And a friend of grumpyness right here. He's a major jock and asshole. Why your asking? He didn't hurt you did he?" Alex asked. "Jacob is not a asshole! You two just don't know him!" Mike nearly yelled at the two as he bit into his cookie, Alex made and brought to school.

"No, we kinda had a fight during first period." Evan grumbled and sipped his chocolate milk. And once again Alex and Evan ignore Mike's presents as he started to complain about Jacob not being an asshole. Alex smiled brightly at Evan, glad Evan not hurt by the jock. "Good, cause I'll get on him if he does. " Alex said. "Oh, you don't have to do that, Lex! I can handle him." Mike bursts in laughter, "You? He's bigger than you nitwit!"

"Shut up, Mike! You don't know what Evan can do, he might surprise you one day."

"Pffft, Really?...Yeah right."

Evan just watched as the couple once again fight over a small subject. Evan doesn't understand how those two are a couple, they looked more like enemies than lovers. Evan laughed and he stared at his food on his tray, it wasn't good just like his mother's food, but at least its edible. Then Evan notice that his tray suddenly turned slightly darker. Evan frowned and turned around to see what was casting a huge shadow like that. 'Holy shi- its that tall dude from this morning!'

"Ohh...Hey Mark, and Glenn." Alex greeted the two brothers as they sat by Evan. Mark sat in the seat beside Evan and Glenn sat on the other side of Evan. "Evan, this is Mark Calaway," Alex then points to Glenn."And this is Mark's baby brother right there, Glenn Jacobs." Evan only nodded and awkwardly smiled at Glenn. "I'm Evan." Glenn cocked an eyebrow at Evan, and smiled also. "Okay, so since I introduced you two to Evan, Mark can you do me a favor?"

"It depends on what the favor is." Mark said, dully.

"Can you watch Evan for a bit? He's new, of course you never seen him before, and he's being bullied by Hager." Mark turned to Evan, and stared at him. It was kinda creepy since Mark looked like he should be in college or be a teacher. Mark stared directly into Evan's eyes before he responded,

"Okay, I can do that."

Alex smiled, "Thanks."

Mike started to complain about being forgotten by Alex and he turned even more grumpy when Alex ignored him again. "This is not fair, Kevin! I'm taking my shit food and myself somewhere else!" And with that Mike left the table, stomping loudly. The table was silent for a brief second before Alex got up to get Mike. "Mike is always this bitchy." Glenn announced to the other two at the table.

"He's just like a girl the way he bitches like that. Poor Alex." Mark said"Yeah...Anyway, Evan what happened between you and Hager?" Glenn asked, after a weird silence filled the table. "Jacob called Evan short and Evan got angry and he mention Jacob's speech impediment." Mark answered.

"Wow! Nobody has ever talked to that jackass like that before, and I'm wondering why he didn't punch your face in! I'm pretty impressed!"

Evan smiled, glad somebody didn't laugh about his size for once.

**So here's chapter two! Hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner With The Hager Family

**Ahh Here's chapter three, enjoy and review please!**

**Recap **

_**"He's just like a girl the way he bitches like that. Poor Alex." Mark said"Yeah...Anyway, Evan what happened between you and Hager?" Glenn asked, after a weird silence filled the table. "Jacob called Evan short and Evan got angry and he mention Jacob's speech impediment." Mark answered.**_

_**"Wow! Nobody has ever talked to that jackass like that before, and I'm wondering why he didn't punch your face in! I'm pretty impressed!"**_

_**Evan smiled, glad somebody didn't laugh about his size for once.**_

_**Chapter Three: **_

"Bye, Evvy!" Alex hugged Evan tightly with his strong muscular arms around Evan's smaller body. Evan smiled brightly at Alex and hugged him with about the same force Alex is giving him. "Bye, bye, Lexy." Right now the two friends...and still kind of emotional Mike was saying there goodbyes as it was the end of school for today. Evan was glad that he met Alex, he's a nice and very likable person while his boyfriend, Mike Mizanin, was mean but Evan knew that Mike secretly liked his presence by him.

"Can you two idiots hurry up? I would like to go home now." Mike said over the loud people in the hallway could be heard inside the classroom the trio was in. Alex and Evan rolled their eyes at Mike's small rant. Evan let Alex go and he hugged Mike, too make sure he wasn't feeling left out. "Bye, Mikey." Mike groaned at the nickname but he hugs Evan back. "Awww, Mike acutally likes you, Ev." Alex said as he looked at the two. "And Mike is really smiling! No far, Evan it usally takes my cooking to make Mike smile like that."

"Shut it, Alex." Mike stated firmly as he let go of Evan. "I haven't forgotten about our promise at lunch."

"Ohh..Right of course, make your favorite chocolate cake today." Alex chuckled. "If you keep this up, how will you reach your goal of becoming THE MIZ!" Evan rasied an eyebrow at Alex as he said that. Who's the Miz? Evan definitely hasn't heard of a person named Miz before. "Who's that?" Evan eventually asked out of curiosity.

"Damn it Alex! I told you not to say that outside the house!" Mike glared with his blue eyes locked on Alex. Alex just ignored Mike as he told Evan who the Miz is. "The Miz is going to be his wrestling name when he gets into WWF." (A/N Remember, the WWE wasn't the same back then, used to be called WWF) Mike just sighed loudly, his secret finally out. Evan just laughs out loud just like Alex did when Mike gave him the bird. "Let me guess you got the name from the first three letters of your last name?"

"Let's just go, Alex." Mike grumbled, clearly pissed that Evan knows his little secret. "Hey, just because your grumpy doesn't mean we can leave."

"You told my personal Shit to the ne- Evan and I want you to make my fucking cake already!"

"Ugh...Fine, your lucky I love you." Alex muttered before he smiled at Evan. "You can call me anytime Ev."

"I'll call you if I even survive the dinner today."

"I know Evan, just ignore the blond basterd, he won't do anything he's usally full of saying stuff he doesn't even do."

"What are you two talking about?" Mike asked, getting curious at what the two what talking about. Alex just turned Mike around and dragged him to the door. "Just come on, and use your feet! Bye, Ev you better call me and tell me what happend!" Alex said before he and Mike left together. Evan still didn't understand how those two are a couple...Anyway Evan just shrugged and he leaves the classroom.

One his way to the doors out of the school, Evan went to say a quick goodbye to Shawn and Hunter in the office before he left to got to his mother's van. "Hey, Matthew. How was school?" she asked her son when he got into the passenger side. "I was okay, and I made some friends too." She smiled, happy her son had a decent day at a new school.

"So have you met Jacob?"

"Ughh...Yes."

Evan's mother glanced at her son, "That sounded funny...What happened Evan?"

"Nothing, Mom! Can we just talk about this later?"

She nodded slowly, but still didn't want to drop the subject. "We're still going to the Hager's at five o' clock, so I want you to wear your best clothes, Matthew."

"Sure, whatever you say mom." Evan said as he stared out the window, only hoping he doesn't see Jacob again.

**-At The Hager's Household, 4:45-**

"Okay you two, I want both of you to be on your good foot when we're inside that house. That means not to judge Mrs. Hager's food." Evan's mother said as she fix her husband's tie and patted down Evan's brown hair. Evan's father groaned loudly, not wanting to be here. "Why are we here? I want to eat your food not this female dog's food." Mrs. Korklan just slapped her husband because of his stupidity and rudeness. "You better not bring that additude inside that house! Matthew knock on the door!"

Evan just did as he was told and he gave the wooden door a good three knocks. The door opens, and the whole Hager family stood before the Korklans with huge smiles from all of them, except for Jacob. "Hey! Please do come in." Mrs. Hager says as she lead the Korklans to their dinner table. "I'm glad you guys came! Your kind of early though...the food is still cooking."

"Oh you know that we're early birds." Mrs. Korklan says after she sat down in a seat, Mr. Korklan did the same but when Evan tried to sit he was stopped by Mrs. Hager. "Matthew, how about you go play with Jacob. You two need to bound with each other."" Evan just nodded and he goes over to Jacob's side, he just wants this torture to be over with.

Jacob just glares at Evan, but he was smiling, probably because he's in front of his . Hager finally speaks, "Son, go on and take Matthew to your room for a bit till your mother is done cooking."

"Okay, come on Matthew my room is upstairs." Jacob says before he grabbed Evan's hand, tightly , and dragged him up to his room.

**Bad chapter right? I wrote it at 2:00 AM. Lol I need a beta so bad that I'm begging! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Nice Guy Act

**Ahh sorry about the wait guys, I got a writer's block for this story then I just left it alone. Well I'm back, here's chapter four.**

_**Recap:**_

_**"Oh you know that we're early birds." Mrs. Korklan says after she sat down in a seat, Mr. Korklan did the same but when Evan tried to sit he was stopped by Mrs. Hager. "Matthew, how about you go play with Jacob. You two need to bound with each other." Evan just nodded and he goes over to Jacob's side, he just wants this torture to be over with.**_

_**Jacob just glares at Evan, but he was smiling, probably because he's in front of his parents. Mr. Hager finally speaks, "Son, go on and take Matthew to your room for a bit till your mother is done cooking."**_

_**"Okay, come on Matthew my room is upstairs." Jacob says before he grabbed Evan's hand, tightly , and dragged him up to his room.**_

_**Chapter Four **_

Jacob practically dragged Evan up the the stairs and into his room. Evan was sure that Jacob was going to use a giant club of some sort and beat him in places where nobody would notice them. But to Evan's almighty surprise, Jacob didn't do anything to him. Strange. The way he acted at school today made Evan think that he'll use his size difference to harm him.

But no, Jacob just layed in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Evan just sat on the carpeted floor and stared at Jacob with wide eyes. Isn't he suppose to do something? "Why are you staring at me like I grew two heads?"

"Your not going to hurt me or anything?"

"No."

Evan nodded slowly. Just cause he's acting Mr. Nice Guy doesn't mean that Evan would trust his ass. And that's when Evan got a thought of what he thinks what Jacob's big ass is planning over there on his bed. He's trying to act all nice and butter up Evan and when Evan least expected Jacob would attack him and get revenge. Well that's never gonna happen! Why? Haha, Evan is a hard nut to crack! (What the hell is Evan talking about? Look how fast him and Alex became friends!) "I know what your doing!" Evan says while he pointed his pointing finger at Jacob.

Jacob sat up and raised a blond eyebrow at Evan's random outburst. "What?" Jacob asked, not understanding what Evan is talking about. Evan just started to laugh and stood up near the door, just in case Jacob changes his tactic. "Your trying to trick me! But its not gonna work, cause I'm not falling for this bullshit!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting like your a dumbass, Jacob! You know what I'm talking about."

"First off, your not talking you are speaking very loudly and your starting to give me a headache. Second, you know that I'm not that smart to plan whatever your yelling about."

"...I got my eyes on you Jacob Hager. I know what your trying to do to me..." Evan said as he narrowed his eyes on a obviously confused Jacob. And Evan could of sworn that he saw a hint of blush on Jacob's face, but he quickly denied it that he was just angry so he's gonna turn pink anyway. "Um...Okay"

"Yeah! So don't get your little jock buddies to get me or somethin'."

"Whatever, shortie."

Again? Now does Jacob need some clearing up about his appearance as well? Cause he has a lot of problems about his looks too! Evan was about to go off about Jacob's hair when the door creeped open. "Son, and Evan, dinner is finally ready."

"Okay, we'll be down soon."

"Hurry too, Mr. Korklan looks starving and he looks like he'll he the whole table." Mr. Hager says and slowly and creepily closed the door. "Don't mind him. He's weird ever since mom took away his TV." Jacob says and moves Evan so he could leave. 'How rude!' Evan thought and he soon stomped out of Jacob's room as well.

"Finally, I can eat!" says as he grabbed his silver fork, not caring anymore if its not his wife's cooking. "Put that fork down you, idiot! Wait till the kids sit down so we can bless this food." said sternly as she slapped on the back of his head. Evan smiled at his parents, and took his seat. When Jacob sat next to him the next second he gave him a evil glare and moved his seat a couple inches. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Are you trying to act like me now? That's rude, Evan. That's my seat your little ass is sitting in, your lucky that my parents are here or I'd kick your ass out." Jacob whispered to Evan when he pretend to drop his fork to talk to Evan. Did you see that! He's mean again, and Evan felt slightly confused at this. Oh well, at least he knows when the basterd is trying to play nice when his parents are watching and when there alone. Which by the way, they'll never never ever ever be alone together. Let alone be in Jacob's bedroom at that.

"Okay, everyone is at the table now, so we're going to bless this food now. Let us pray." addressed to the whole table while he took 's hand. Mr. And Mrs Korklan held hands, but Evan and Jacob on the other hand they just stared at each other. "I'm not touching that hand, I don't know what you do to yourself." Evan muttered.

"Matthew take Jaocb's hand so I can eat." demand and Evan mentally sighed deeply as he gave his hand to Jacob.

"Get that thing away from me."

"Shut up asshole, and hold my hand."

Jacob groaned slightly but he force himself to take Evan's hand.

"When this is over, your dead."

"Sure, whatever."

**Not much here today guys, sorry! I guess after that break I took I got even more lazy. Haha, which is another reason why I need a beta! Of course I had mistakes, nobody's perfect. Well I hope you still liked the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Lovers

**I'm back! *throws confetti into the air* I'm sorry for not updating, I gotten kind of busy with sleeping and eating for the past month. I must of forgotten about my stories, as if anyone reads them, but anyway please forgive me of my short term memory loss. But I have a longer chap for ya. Oh and I have updated my profile of stories I've thought of while I was gone. Go ahead and read them and tell me what you think! (I might start one of them early, you never know)**

**Recap-**

_**Evan smiled at his parents, and took his seat. When Jacob sat next to him the next second he gave him a evil glare and moved his seat a couple inches. "Why are you sitting here?"**_

_**"Are you trying to act like me now? That's rude, Evan. That's my seat your little ass is sitting in, your lucky that my parents are here or I'd kick your ass out." Jacob whispered to Evan when he pretend to drop his fork to talk to Evan. Did you see that! He's mean again, and Evan felt slightly confused at this. Oh well, at least he knows when the basterd is trying to play nice when his parents are watching and when there alone. Which by the way, they'll never never ever ever be alone together. Let alone be in Jacob's bedroom at that.**_

_**"Okay, everyone is at the table now, so we're going to bless this food now. Let us pray." addressed to the whole table while he took 's hand. Mr. And Mrs Korklan held hands, but Evan and Jacob on the other hand they just stared at each other. "I'm not touching that hand, I don't know what you do to yourself." Evan muttered.**_

_**"Matthew take Jaocb's hand so I can eat." demand and Evan mentally sighed deeply as he gave his hand to Jacob.**_

_**"Get that thing away from me."**_

_**"Shut up asshole, and hold my hand."**_

_**Jacob groaned slightly but he force himself to take Evan's hand.**_

_**"When this is over, your dead."**_

_**"Sure, whatever."**_

**Chapter 5**

"Evan! Why you didn't call me yesterday?" Alex began to asked million of questions when he saw Evan's short body appearing into the office, and Evan was rubbing his eyes as if he was under a sleep spell. "And why are you here so early?"

"Morining, Alex." Evan yawned, not hearing Alex's question.

"Are you okay Evan?"

"My parents woke me up early because they had to leave for a meeting. I'm not suppose to be in here or somethin', Alex?

"Its only 7:25, first period doesn't start till 8:20, which is probably the time you wake up since your obviously still sleepy. Go sit over there while I get you some water so you can wake up before your class starts. I don't want you to be a zombie stalking around the school." Alex pointed to a chair near the door, and leaves to get water from the fountain. Evan sits in the chair and waited for Alex's return.

The dinner with the Hager family was a living nightmare for Evan, during the whole meal he tried to ignore Jacob's stare from the side of his face. Evan felt so uncomfortable in that situation with the blond jock that he had to excuse himself from the table just to get away from Jacob's eyes. Evan is sure that Jacob was planning something evil inside that skull of his. Other than Jacob's errie glaze, the dinner went swell for his parents, Evan was proud that they've made friends at there new school. Evan didn't called Alex, and Mike, so he didn't have to hear Alex being worried about Evan's safety, they need to learn that just because of his short appearance doesn't mean that he can't protect himself.

"Earth to Matthew, are you still with me, bud?" Alex called out to him, breaking Evan's train of thought about yesterday night. "Your really sleepy, huh? I guess you need to learn how to get up early in the morning." Alex smiled, and held out a with plastic cup for Evan. Evan smiled back in return and took the cup into his hand, and Alex used the time to sit next to evan in the other chair located near Evan. "So, what happened yesterday with that idiotic jock head? You didn't call me yesterday, so spill it out. He didn't hurt you or anything, Evan?"

Evan sighed, here we go again with Alex being overprotective like a parent."Don't worry, Dad, he didn't do anything, but I think he up to something."

"Who? Him?" Alex practically laughed out loud when Evan said Jacob is planning some sort of plan, "He can't think of anything smart, he cheats off of other people's work just so he can stay on the football and wrestling team. I highly doubt that he's planning anything, what made you think that?" Evan felt embarrassed that Alex laughed at him for saying that, so he took a sip of the cold water Alex gave him to hide his blushing cheeks, "Well when he took me to his room-" Evan started off, until Alex quickly cuts him off.

"His what?! Why in the hell did you go into his room? He didn't try to have sex with you when you where in there? If he did Mark and I would cut off his-" Evan nearly choked on his water, blushing furiously, he slapped Alex's arm to stop him from finishing his sentence. Alex said that kind of loud and he didn't want Shawn, or others, to hear his conversation with the office assistant, especially if it involved cutting off a person's privates. Evan would be embarrassed for weeks. "Are you crazy? Don't say that out loud like that." Alex chuckled, "I'm sorry, Evan. Continue please."

"Are you going to let me finish, and don't cut me off until I'm done."

"I promise." Evan pouted his lips at Alex, feeling unsure that he would keep his promise, but he eventually resume to talk, "...As I was saying, he dragged me to his room because the dinner wasn't prepared yet, and he layed on his bed and began to stare at the ceiling, like there was something magical up there."

"Oh so he's a bottom then, I would of never guess that." Alex mumbled to himself. Evan pretend that he didn't heard that and he resume to speak, "And that's pretty much it, Lex. But I think he's trying to get back at me for what I did to him on my first day yesterday. So that's what I told him, and he was acting like he didn't know what I was talking about." Alex nodded slowly as he took in Evan's words.

"Maybe, he wasn't doing anything, Ev." Alex eventually replied.

"No, he's trying to butter my ass up and try to be friendly with me, so when I least expected he pounces like a lion cat. I'm not a dumbass not to see that." Evan said sternly, and sipped more of his water. "I just know that's what he's up too, but its not gonna work on me."

"Do you want Mark to watch over him to make sure? I think he has some of his classes." Alex suggested. "No need for that, Alex. I have my eye on him, he's gonna regret that he even messed with me."

"What? You? He's twice your size!" A familiar voice of a certain brunette laughed out after the door to the school office opened, reviling a smirking Mike Mizanin. "Oh shut up Mike. You don't know what I'm capable of doing." Evan grumbled, sipping more of his cold water into his mouth. "Whatever, I'll believe you when I see it with my eyes." Mike muttered. "And Alex, aren't you suppose to be with Mr. McMahon today?" Alex groaned, as if he was irritated that Mike brought the subject up, while he was having a conversation with his friend. "I know that, Mike. Can't you see I'm talking with Ev?"

Mike just smiled and nodded, while he began to wonder the office, touching and moving a couple of carts till he reach the main desk and took a seat. As if Mike really cared that he would he caught just sitting on a desk, its not like its gonna fall into pieces when he put his ass on top off it, right? Unless whoever the person who set up the desk obviously didn't read the instructions, Mike would easily fall onto the cold ground by now.

"Who is that, Alex?" Evan asked out of curiosity when an awkward silence washed into the room. "He's the principal of this school," Alex answered with his hands holding his head as he gazed at his boyfriend swinging his legs against the desk, "A total asshole as well. He hates me for some strange reason, so he's all bitchy when I'm around in the mornings."

"How could a person not like you, Lexy? Your the nicest and kindest person I know." Well him **and** Cody Runnels, who he hasn't called for nearly two days now, Evan must of forgotten to call his friend since he was thinking about Jacob. Evan has to remember to call Cody or he'll have to listen to Cody ranting about not calling often as he use too, and Evan certainly doesn't want Cody to complain about it. Cody can be a little, how should Evan say this, he's a tad overprotective of Evan, kind of like how Alex acts. (Like a different version of Cody)

"Thank you for thinking that way of me, Evan. That's sweet of you to think that. Now, Mr. McMahon, I try to ignore him and his selfishness, but with that voice of his, it drives me to the point to insanity."

"Have you talk to him about it?"

"No, I have a feeling that I'll lose my place here if I do." Alex sighed deeply and stood up, looking at the clock that hung over the desk Mike is sitting on, "Well, its 8:00 now, I better leave now. I need to make that asshole's coffee before he gets here later. Um, Evan, I think you could wait in Cole's room. Its only twenty minutes away before class begins anyway." Alex grabbed Evan's empty cup, and he threw it at the trash can.

"Oh, and before I forget," He walked to Mike, and forced the fohawk wearing brunette off the desk, making Mike yell in disapproval. "Take my lazy boyfriend with you, Evan."

"Huh-What? I'm not stepping into that hell hole, I wanna stay with you instead being in that horrible classroom with a bunch of idiots." Mike crossed his arms and glare at his boyfriend with his angry blue eyes. "I'm staying."

"No, your not Mike." Alex stated.

"Yes, yes I am."

"No, no your not Michael. Your grade in that class has fallen so incredibly low in that class, not even funny." Evan just did what he normally done when the unlikely couple started to have another disagreement, he quietly stood from his office chair, and tip toed out the door, hoping the two could settle their differences.

(A/N: I would LOVE to put a page break or ,whatever you guys call that line, here. But my phone won't let me, so imagine a line right here :P)

Evan stared into the classroom through the tiny rectangular window, and he sighed as he looked over to his seat to find none other than Jacob Hager sitting beside his seat. Oh how Evan hated his luck at the moment, he just wishes that the blond athletic teenager wasn't such a jerk. As much as it disgusted Evan to the point of vomiting his cereal, he strangely found the jock to be surprisingly handsome. Evan could only wish that Jacob wasn't an asshole, he'd grown the courage to ask him out. Without thinking, he let his head hit against the blue paint covered door, and also making Jacob look up at the door.

Their eyes contact, and Jacob shockingly gave Evan a sweet smile. The brunette blushed a deep red and gasped, he covered his face to prevent his blush to be shown. Evan backed away from the door, and bumped onto a solid chest.

"What the hell are you gasping like your out of oxygen to breath into your lungs?" He already knew it was Mike by the way he asked the question. "Oh Mike," Evan shouted and turned to his confused friend, smiling wide to the point his cheeks hurted, "Haha, I guess I kinda did for a moment, huh? Sooo, Alex finally convinced you to come up here?"

Mike raised an eyebrow at Evan's strange smile, feeling like Evan is hiding something from him. Mike used his right hand to move Evan's body, to only peek at the window Evan was gazing at not too long ago. He smirked devilishly, as Mike found what the classroom held, Mike turned his head back at Evan, who was still awkwardly smiling like he was the Cheshire Cat. "What?" Evan stupidly asked, already knowing why Mike was smirking.

"Got a crush already, Evan? This is your second day here, and you already crushing on my friend. Shame on you."

"What? No! Your wrong, Mike! I don't 'like' that idiot, what makes you think that?"

Mike poked at Evan's still red cheeks, "Its kind of obvious, dummy. Your like Santa Claus with those cheeks."

"I am not Santa, and I am not supposedly 'like' that dumb jockhead."

"Fine, whatever you say Evan. But I'm so telling Alex later." Mike smiled brightly at Evan's shame before he opened the door and entered the classroom. Evan took the time to rub his cheeks to try to take the reddness away then he sheepishly when inside with Mike.

(A/N: Again page break thing would go right here :T)

"Get your small ass over here so I can punch you!" Jacob managed to yell at Evan while he was trying to get through a row of desks.

"Never, blondie!" Evan laughed out.

Mike happily sat on 's desk nibbling on a cookie (Alex gave him to make him leave, Mike would pretty much do anything for Alex's food...) as he watched the scene breaking out in front of him. Seeing a big guy like Jacob going through narrow paths of desks chase a tiny sized Evan, was adorable to watch. Mike could already tell that they've forgotten why they were chasing one another like little kids in the first place. They would be cute together as a couple, but Mike couldn't help to laugh out when he imagined Jacob being romantic.

"What's so funny, Mike?" Jacob asked, catching Evan by his waist in the process. "You two are just cute together, that's all. Too adorable, actually." Mike bit into the cookie, as if saying that was a completely comfortable subject to say around the two. "Awesome couple, you two need to get together."

"Whaaat?!" They shouted out in unison, both glancing at their current position, Jacob groping Evan from behind, and they quickly parted away from one another. "Are you insane, Micheal?! Clearly you are, it wouldn't last long anyway! We're complete opposites!" Evan crossed his arms while he glared daggers at Mike. "Ugh, Look at me and Alex, completely different, yet we love each other dearly. We've been together since the fifth grade, and still going strong."

"True, but we're not you, dumbass." Jacob grumbled.

"Whatever you say, lovebirds."

"I said-" Evan was rudely interupted after the bell rang loudly throughout the whole school. Mike rolled his eyes, getting off the desk, irritated by the bell. "Damn bell." Mike grumbled, grabbing his red backpack, and walking to his desk in the front row. "And fix those damn desks you happy lovers, if Hunter comes in here I'm blaming your two asses." The angry teen informed.

"We are not lovers for your information. Stop saying shit like that, Mike." Evan said, and glance at Jacob, who was already sitting in his chair like Mike. "Why aren't you putting the desks back in order?"

"Um, you started it by messing with my speech."

"Na-uh, you did! You started insulting me first!"

"Well! If you didn't threw my stuff on the fucking floor, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Me? If you wasn't such an ass head and moved your fucking shit, **we** wouldn't be in this situation!" Evan countered.

"You-"

"Shut up! God just put the desks back in order and please sit down Evan." Mike shouted at the two, making them stop fighting. Evan and Jacob glared at Mike till eventually Evan sighed and rearranged the desks into their correct positions. He grumbled and sat far away from the blond, wishing he wasn't so lazy.

**Well! There you have it! Another chapter for you! Plus its waaay longer, hmm. And make sure you check out my upcoming stories on my profile and tell me about it! Also I'm starting up Crazy Stalking once again, and Wanted Dead By Demons. Just make sure you review please. You guys make me sick when you don't review D; (Forgive me for mistakes, doing all this on a phone takes skills that I unfortunately don't have.)**


End file.
